The Prince of Olympus: Sea of Monsters
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: Sequel to the Prince of Olympus. Naruto now an Olympian Gods is slowly enjoying the forever life of a god with his beautiful lovers, taking care of his domains and working to become the best god like he promised himself. In this new adventure Naruto will continue what he does best and at the same time tries to adapt to the growing feeling of a certain wisdom goddess. [NarutoxHarem]
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: Lemon in this chapter**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic being Speechs.

 _'_ _ **Kurama**_ _ **'**_ Demonic bieng Thoughts.

 _ **The Prince of Olympus**_

 _ **Book 2: Sea of Monster**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **1**_

"WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?!" Aphrodite shouted angrily as she cut down yet another puppet with cloth wrapped around its face; however, ten more identical puppets replaced its position as keeping Aphrodite, which, she wasn't feel surprise in the slightest "We're fighting on the fucking moon!"

"Can you just shut up for a minute?" One of her companion jumped down from above and landed roughly on a pair of puppet, completely shattering them under her feet. It was none other than Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon "and should I be the one who said that?" She notched an arrow into her bow and shot it straight through the head of the nearest puppet, taking it down.

"Why did Naruto have to invite you here?" Aphrodite scolded as she stood back to back with the Huntress, Vinculum gripping tightly in her hand "This is supposed to be our date!" While saying that, Aphrodite couldn't help but feel weird about this situation. Before she would never think about a day where she stood back to back with the goddess she hated the most in a battlefield like this.

"This is the moon, my domain" Artemis scolded as she dropped her bow and removed the quiver, as this kind of weapon of her seemed to have no effect on puppets, which were circling around them with a huge numbers "Shouldn't you the one who should not be here? A weak pathetic goddess like you is not suit for place like this"

"Oh, talk the one who eat the dirt twice!"

"It was because I didn't think that you can fight and use Rasengan!" Artemis cried back "Plus, I won twenty eight times out of twenty nine matches remember!"

"You wanna fight now?!"

"Watch out!"

All at once, the puppets fired energy blasts at the two goddesses from all direction. The two lowered their body before taking a strong leap, shooting into the air away from the explosion before returning back to the moon surface and fought the lifeless human shape puppets again.

Not too far away from them was a battle between Kurama and a gigantic rock monster. Even the strongest being among the Bijuu was having a hard time with it because of its durableness and regeneration, making the golem came back every time Kurama struck it down.

" **Are you sure bringing them with you is a good idea?** " While being grabbed around the waist by the Golem, Kurama couldn't help but ask loudly.

"This is a great opportunity for Aphrodite, plus I believe that Artemis wouldn't want to stay at home when she heard about our moon's condition after this battle is finished."

The man who said that was no other than Naruto himself, the Prince of Olympus, Olympians God of War, Heroes, Nature and Loyalty as well as many more titles but he didn't like to read all of them out. Naruto was currently fighting against a man who was characterized by his pale skin, shaggy white hair, attractive facial features, and six magatama designs tattooed on his collarbones to resemble a necklace. His entire body was being covered in yan-coloured chakra shroud with six magatama markings on his collar, dark markings over his eyebrows and lower eyelids, and a single horn shaped like Kaguya's extending from his forehead. The shroud constantly radiates flickering flames of chakra, and his clothing and hair continuously billow upwards as if caught in a strong breeze.

This man, he was Toneri Otsutsuki, a descendant of Hamura Otsutsuki, who was guiding the moon into crashing down to his Earth, aka Elemental Nations.

He was also the one who kidnapped Hanabi and captured Hinata, who was being held in a golden cage floating next to him.

"What is she to you anyway?" Toneri asked with an amuse tone, that arrogant smirk never left his face.

"Hinata is a friend." Naruto said shortly with his eyes harden "And I will stop at nothing to protect them" Naruto stomped his foot onto the ground and leaped forward.

"Hm, ridiculous" Toneri brought his hands together and made a handseal, all around him the floating rock stopped moving and shot down toward Naruto, who then dodged by jumping and changing his direction at the last moment.

Toneri gritted his teeth in anger when Naruto, who suddenly popped up out of nowhere before completely ruined his wedding with that little group of him managed to dodge all of his attacks without so much of a trouble.

He was in Tenseigan Chakra Modo and Naruto was in his base form, and yet Toneri couldn't land a single hit on him.

It didn't take long for Toneri to realize that if he didn't quickly take out Naruto, his winning chance was zero.

"You're not normal" Toneri said and outstretched his arm, focusing a tremendous amount of chakra into one of his Gudoudama and grasped it in his hand to create a giant golden sword of pure chakra "For that matter you need to die" And he brought it down.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out when she saw her friend didn't make any attempt to dodge, not to mention he was standing perfectly still with his eyes closed while the enormous sword being brought down to his head, most likely would cut the moon in half.

Naruto, right at that moment opened his palm and materialized a gudoudama within his palm.

His symbol of power...every gods and goddesses had one godly weapon, Naruto was no exception.

The day Naruto first used it; which was so powerful that any living being all over the world could feel it. His godly weapon was more powerful than any godly weapons made in the history, to the point the Fates had to come to him that day and banned him from using it to fight forever.

However, Naruto wasn't one who could normally follow order.

"Screw the Fates and the Ancient Laws." Naruto muttered with a bloodthirsty smirk as the Gudoudama formed into an all black katana within his hand " **Nunoboko no KEN!** " Naruto roared and grabbed onto the hilt before slashing upward. (Small information, Naruto thought the original form of Nunoboko was too bulky to his liking, so after numerous attempts Naruto finally be able to reduced the size of Nunoboko and changed the shape into a black katana as well)

The result, was unimaginable. For such a small sword, Naruto just created one of the most powerful air-pressure force the world had ever seen, so big and powerful that all the Shinobi could see and feel it from Earth. The moon shook violently as the force travelled upward toward Toneri, who widened his eyes in shock when his golden blade was completely shattered under the pressure.

And at the last moment, the force crashed onto Toneri, who cried out in pain and the chakra around him blown away in a second.

Naruto turned around with a victorious grin on his face and did a movement of unsheathed his sword, while in truth he was deactivated it. Dramatically the moment Nunoboko disappeared, Toneri fell down to the ground roughly, completely blacked out.

"IDIOT!" Artemis cried out and tried to knock him on his head, but Naruto dodged to the side and grabbed her wrist.

"Ah ah, no hitting" Naruto said with a cheeky grin. He already got enough with Sakura's knocks on the head, so more or less Artemis wouldn't be able to knock him without him allow it.

"Father and the Fates banned you from using that sword, didn't they?" Artemis asked angrily "You could have destroy the moon you idiot!"

"Well, I aimed upward, so the force travelled to the space." Naruto said sagely "So you don't have to worry, no planet is going to be destroy, not on my watch"

"But still..." Artemis was cut off when Aphrodite suddenly appeared and threw herself onto Naruto again, crashing her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. This, of course made Artemis' eyebrow twitched violently.

"You're so amazing with that attack Naruto!" Aphrodite let go off him and said brightly.

"Hehe, thanks" Naruto smiled back at his lover.

"For that matter, you will receive a reward tonight my love" Aphrodite moved her head closer to Naruto's ear and whispered seductively to him, making the Prince of Olympus wolf-whistled excitedly.

"Oh, I can't..." But his face as well as Aphrodite' face was grabbed by Artemis, who then separated away with a scold.

"Alright alright, enough of this, can we go back to Earth now!"

 _Line Break_

It's nearly been a year since Naruto became an Olympian God, ten months to be exact.

His life was now circling around his duties at the Olympian God of War, Loyalty, Heroes and Nature. It was hard, at first but Naruto managed to overcome the stress of working nonstop in the end by using the help of his clones. The amount of power he held now was actually hard to imagine, even for someone who already got more powers than he could ask for like Naruto. He could make Nations fight against each other for the simplest kind of reasons; he could blow the fighting spirit into soldier just by his present in the battlefield; at the god of nature he could create the entire forest, absolute control over the flow of nature energy as well as nature spirits, who now gossip him.

With him now become the god of Heroes, Naruto was now the only Immortal who was allowed to daily visit Camp Half-Blood and actually became an advisor of Camp alongside with Chiron. This domain of him helped Naruto bypass one of the most sacred rules of the Ancient Laws, which was Gods was forbidden to take part in mortal's affairs as well as lending the young demigods his help in training as well as Quest.

Turned out that Luke was the Lightning thief. Naruto always knew that Luke had some problems with the Gods, especially his father; he would never think that the boy who everyone came to like at Camp could be a traitor.

In order to prevent Percy from interfering in his plan again, Luke takes him in the woods to "look for something to fight."

There he summoned a pit scorpion to poison Percy. Luke also told Percy of his bitterness and desire for revenge, as well as his allegiance to Kronos, the one who behind it.

To say Naruto was shock was an understatement, he could never think that the King of Titan would be the one who pulled the string from the beginning.

Before losing consciousness, Percy killed the scorpion and wood nymphs managed to bring him back to camp, for Chiron to heal.

Luke's betrayal was a surprise to many campers and counselors, especially to Annabeth, who reacted with great sadness at the loss of another childhood friend.

Naruto was never a Hokage, but from the look of it, being a god was kind of like being a Hokage. He had to deal with his people as well as the traitors.

Speaking of Hokage, Naruto and the two Olympian goddesses accompanied him on the mission to rescue the Hyuuga sisters finally arrived back to Elemental Nations. This was, at first was his date with Aphrodite as he finally found himself some free times to ask her out on a date, a small trip to Elemental Nations his homeland. Naruto asked Caitlyn, his other girlfriend to come with them as well, but unfortunately Caitlyn was very busy with a music concert so she couldn't come with them.

However, when they arrived Naruto received information of Hinata and Hanabi were captured by a mysterious group of Shinobi. Without the need to think Naruto immediately signed his name into the rescue team, which consisted of Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru. Aphrodite happened to be a nice addition to the group, because aside from her 'cat fight' with Artemis this was the first time the goddess of love could take part in a real battle.

They met Artemis on the way. She was here for hunting and he couldn't help but ask her to come with them as well, since the moon was falling down the Earth and Naruto joked that it was more or less her fault.

Saved Hinata and Hanabi, stopped the moon from destroying the world, it was quite easy with his current power.

"I'm off" Artemis said curtly before leaving the area.

"Yeah, go run away" Aphrodite shouted after her before huffing in annoyance "What is her problem anyway?"

"Well, I think Artemis clearly not happy with the fact that I nearly blow up a moon, hers or not" Naruto said with a chuckle before wrapping his arms around Aphrodite' waist, bringing Aphrodite close to him "C'mon, let's me show you around my home."

Aphrodite grinned and kissed him on the lips.

"Lead the way, my handsome god"

A year was all it took for him to finally accept Aphrodite, both mentally and physically.

 _Line Break_

"Sasuke was here?" Naruto asked in surprise. He was at Ichiraku ramen of course, with Aphrodite sitting his next to him trying not to touch what she called the unhealthiest food ever. Kakashi and Sakura were sitting in front of them, with their respective bow of ramen in front of them and Sakura was carrying Sarada, her one months old daughter in her hands.

"Yes, when a meteorite is hurdling toward the village, he appeared and destroyed it with Chidori" Kakashi nodded "he also said that without you here, he will be the one who protect the village"

"Well, figure he would say something like that" Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, isn't Sasuke your best friend, the one who is as strong as you?" Naruto nodded his head, making Aphrodite widened her eyes "I still can't believe that" She then looked at Sarada and asked the mother "Your daughter with him?" she asked in perfect Japanese, having trying to learn the language for sometimes now.

"Yes, her name is Sarada" Sakura nodded her head with a smile.

"Can I hold her for a moment?" Aphrodite cooed excitedly with her arms outstretched "She is so cute."

"Of course, Aphrodite-sama" Sakura smiled and gave Sarada to the goddess, who squealed softly as she held the little girl in her hand "Aw, I want to give you my blessing right now little Sarada" Aphrodite giggled.

"Don't ever think about it Aphrodite" Naruto warned her lightly.

"Oh, don't worry; she is still too young to get any of my blessings."

Naruto could only shake his head; he had seen and heard Aphrodite's magic capable of, blessings or curses, both of them were absolutely dangerous to the one who was bestowed them.

After finishing dinner, Naruto and Aphrodite returned back to Mount Olympus, which was very late in the night since Naruto took her to various other places around Konoha, including his old apartment, his first training ground, the Hokage office and many more...since this was the first time Aphrodite came to Konoha, she couldn't help but come to enjoy the village where her boyfriend was born.

"Should I consider that a date?" Aphrodite asked as she pushed the door of her palace open and walked in, with Naruto following behind her.

"Well, if you consider that little dinner, which you didn't eat anything at all then yeah, maybe" Naruto chuckled as he turned his girlfriend around, putting his hand on her back and pulled Aphrodite toward him

"I must admit, it is very interesting" The goddess removed Naruto's jacket with a sly smile "Remember what I promised while on the moon?"

"Something about giving me a reward?"

"That is a promise so I think I will have to keep it, don't you think" Aphrodite giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 _ **Warning: Lemon start (Don't read if you don't want to, you won't miss anything important)**_

"I taught you well" and he leaned forward and kissed Aphrodite, their mouths locking, tongues darting into each other's mouths. The goddess of love moaned softly into Naruto's mouth, which increase even more when one of his hands fell to her ass and pulled her upward, bringing the beautiful goddess up and let APhrodite wrapped her legs around his waist.

Naruto brought Aphrodite toward the bed and then laid her down, he then let her remove his shirt, their lips separated for just a moment so that Aphrodite could pull his shirt off of his head. The love goddess licked her lips as Naruto's delicious lean yet muscular body was finally revealed to her eyes, no matter how many times she looked at it, she could never get tire of his muscular chest followed by eight pack abs.

"You should take a picture, it would last longer" Naruto teased her before bringing Aphrodite up to his eyes level. Not to be outdone the blond grabbed her T-shirt and removed it by tearing it apart from the neck down, leaving her upper body in nothing but black bra which barely be able to hold back her giant tits.

"Impatient aren't we?" Aphrodite cooed excitedly when Naruto's hands found its way toward her huge tits, her tiny black bra simply sliding to one side, letting the huge, pale orbs slip free and her small, hard, pink nipples captured between his thumb and fingers.

At the same time Aphrodite snapped her fingers, making the rest of his clothes disappear, leaving her lover completely naked, his big cock springing free before it was grabbed by her hand.

"You're the one who being impatient here" Naruto chuckled when he saw the rest of Aphrodite's clothes disappeared as well, as naked as the day she was born. The sight of her extremely erotic body was enough to make Naruto's cock grew to its full length and as hard as a rock. Not to b outdone Naruto removed his left hand from her chest and moved down to her bald fold, thrusting two fingers inside and began to finger her.

"For being such a powerful god, you can use my body as you see fit and fuck me however you please" The goddess whispered sultrily into his ear, her hand never stopped stroking his length. Naruto then removed his wet fingers from her pussy and put it beside her mouth, which she took in and sucked gently, swirling her tongue around them.

"Well then, you can start with sucking my cock first" Naruto suddenly removed his hand from Aphrodite's mouth and stood up onto his feet, his hands grabbed the base of his cock and positioned it on top of Aphrodite's face, who then moaned softly and brought out her tongue to lick his cock.

Aphrodite moaned out as her hands sliding up and down his massive erection. She then got onto her knees and bent at the waist, sticking her round ass out and and held up his big cock as she sucked and slurped at the purple head, opening her lips as wide as she could to suck in as much of his cock as possible. All too soon she felt the knob bump into the back of her throat but instead of stopping, she forced herself further down.

"God! Aphrodite" Whenever the two of them had sex, Aphrodite truly lived up to the title of the Goddess of Lust as she always managed to bright it out of Naruto. His cock traveled further and further down her tight throat before she suddenly pulled back, licking her tongue up and down his length before stopping at the base between his cock and his ball, nipping and sucking the spot while her hand kept on stroking his cock. Her other hand played with his ball and kneaded them gently in her hand.

She clearly knew just the way to please him.

Aphrodite the pulled back, gathered a large amount of saliva into her mouth and spitted thick streams of spit down over her boyfriend's cock before taking him back into her mouth, she crammed more and more of the thick tool into her mouth down her throat and, eventually her nose touch against his skin as she managed to swallow his whole dick down, deepthroating him skillfully without even gag once.

"Shit!" Naruto groaned out in pleasure as he stayed inside Aphrodite's mouth for several seconds. If not for his Iron will he would blow his load right there, but of course Naruto managed to hold his ground against her.

Aphrodite then repeated the process over and over again, each time she did so she did it more forcefully and faster, swallowing him down before pulling back while sucking all the way like a vacuum. Naruto's legs weakened at the pleasure and had to bend his body slightly so that he could put his hands on the wall to support his body.

Then, after several more minutes of cock sucking, Aphrodite finally broke down Naruto's iron wall and without warning he came hard into her mouth. Aphrodite tried to not spill a drop of his delicious come but in the end it was too much for her to handle as some spilled out the corner of her mouth, running down her chins and dropped down to her large chest.

"Man, feel~ so good" Naruto moaned, his orgasm finally eased down.

Aphrodite sucked the last of his cum within his length before pulling back, using one of her hand to keep stroking his still hard cock and the other to wipe her chin clean.

"How was that?" Aphrodite asked, licking her finger in an erotic manner.

"Freaking awesome, I can get never get tire of this" Naruto grinned down at her.

"Duh, I'm the goddess of sexuality remember?" Aphrodite smiled up at Naruto, who then lowered his body down to kiss her on the lips again "Correction, your sexuality goddess" The goddess purred softly between their mouths.

Naruto then laid down the bed and let Aphrodite climbed onto him, grabbing his cock the goddess then positioned it at the entrance of her pussy before lowering herself down, impaling herself with his dick.

"Ah~" Aphrodite gasped in pleasure as Naruto's cock finally sheathed inside of her. Her walls clenched tightly around his hard member like a glove several sizes too small "Fuck! Always so big!" Aphrodite moaned out and put her hands onto his chest, raising her hip for a moment until the tip of his cock was what was left inside of her, Aphrodite then slammed herself down again, her bubble ass hit against his hip and made an erotic sound of flesh hitting flesh.

She then repeated it, over and over again, rocking both of their worlds with pleasure by sheathing and unsheathing Naruto's cock into herself, fucking him in the cowgirl position.

Naruto put his hand on her hip, helping her slide up and down, his cock disappearing and reappearing into her cunt. He watched her big tits swayed as she moved faster, smiling as she reached up and took hold of them, massaging her large tits and pinching her own nipples, putting on a show for her lover.

Her lower pulled her further down on to his cock, the entire shaft sliding inside her in one go as he took advantage of her extra lubed pussy to bury as much of his cock into Aphrodite's pussy as possible.

"Oh fuck yes!" Aphrodite screamed out and fell down onto his chest, feeling her Naruto's dick deep inside her, wondering if he was going to push through into her womb as he felt so big. "Fuck me Naruto! Fuck me!" she cried as Naruto wrapped his arms around her body to keep her still, fucking his cock into her with his feet supporting on the bed. All concerns about going slow vanishing as she pushed herself down on to his cock.

"Aaaahhhhh - - oh my God - - cumming - - uuuhnnnnn - - cumming again!" she cried as her orgasm tore through her body and mind.

"You're so good Aphrodite~!" Naruto moaned out loudly and moved his head to the side to capture her lips, her large tits squeezed tightly between them as Naruto's grip around her body tightened, his hip never stopped moving.

They stayed like this for several more minutes before Naruto turned them around and grabbed the underneath of her thighs, bringing them up and continue to pound his hard member into her.

This time, it didn't take Naruto long to feel his release slowly coming, even if he wanted to hold it back and savor the moment with his lover, Naruto got his own limit and the way Aphrodite's wall tightened around him every time she went through an orgasm was too much to handle.

"I'm coming" Naruto said breathlessly, his thrust became faster.

"Inside...I want it inside!" Aphrodite cried out and Naruto only did just that

The blond collapsed on top of Aphrodite and moaned out as his dick throbbed and twitched inside of her fold, releasing rope after rope of hot sperm into the love's goddess womb. Aphrodite moaned in lust as she felt herself being filled up by Naruto, her whole body shook with pleasure as she once again experienced yet another orgasm.

After a couple of minute, when Naruto's orgasm finally died down he stood up and pulled his dick out of her fold before stroking it, shooting a few last ropes of his sperm onto her tone flat belly, supporting his body with one hand.

"That was amazing...you never lose your tough, Naruto" Aphrodite said with a smile.

"Yeah, you too Aphrodite" Naruto breathed. It didn't take long for his strength to replenish "Ready for round two?"

"Are you really asking that?"

It was so good to be a god.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: That's it for chapter 1 for the sequel of The Prince of Olympus. I seriously hope you like this chapter because it'd been such a long time since I last writes a lemon chapter, so I hope it turn out well in the end**_

 _ **This chapter set ten months after the event of book 1 the Prince of Olympus. You can see that the beginning of this chapter is the fight between Naruto and Toneri in the Last Movie with a different twist, with Aphrodite and Artemis being the one who came there to help him. I hope you're all cool with this idea, especially when I chose the Sword of Nunoboko as Naruto's godly weapon. Of course like what was mentioned, the Fates banned him from using it because it was too powerful but...we all know that Naruto wasn't one who could follow order.**_

 _ **The event of The Sea of Monster will start shortly after two or three more chapters. As the gods of Heroes you don't have to worry about Naruto being held back by the Ancient Laws, even if he was held back, I doubt that I will make him being retained by those laws.**_

 _ **Further information about Naruto's duty as a God will be revealed in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Hope you come to like it.**_

 _ **Please support this sequel just like you support Prince of Olympus.**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_

 _ **And may the flame destroyed by Gudoudama.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 ** _P/S: I wil try working on next chapter immediately, since this is weekend I got a lot of free time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Not beta-ed yet, looking for Beta-reader now :)**

 **Before starting this chapter, I want to state out a few things.**

 **It was Naruto's power level, the old stat sheet in the Prince of Olympus only show his power as a mortal, now that Naruto is a God, he is far stronger.**

 **Because he is the god of nature now, Naruto is always in Sage Mode, meaning that his base form now is as strong as his original Sennin modo. Naruto is, at this level, probably as strong as Artrmis in her divine form.**

 **So...you can figure it out the rest with his stronger forms XD.**

 **But still...Naruto at his top form is still slightly weaker than Chaos (no question about this, because he is thr creator of the Universe, the first being in the entire world)**

 **His power will shown further in the next chapters.**

 **By the way, should I give Naruto a roman counterpart?**

 **If yes, then his Roman Counterpart will be Memma Uzumaki (XD), a colder, calmer and more of a God of War than Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **If not, his roman form will be Naruto as well.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic being Speechs.

 _'_ _ **Kurama**_ _ **'**_ Demonic bieng Thoughts.

 _ **The Prince of Olympus**_

 _ **Book 2: Sea of Monsters**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **2**_

"Concerntrate!" Naruto said loudly while walking around the training field with a powerful tone, which was full of authority and truly showed his position at an Olympian God, as well as the Prince of Olympus "Try reading your opponent's movement!"

At the God of Heroes, it was Naruto's duty to create heroes so he was currently at Camp Half-Blood, teaching the campers the proper ways of fighting. Naruto took great pleasure in training youngsters like them, sometimes beat a few in order to show them that the way they had been fighting, even though it would work against simple mind idiots and of course monsters was more or less completely useless against a Shinobi like him.

Other than Athena's children who prefered to stick to the tactics formed before the battle started, the rest of the Camp, especially Cabin Five, formerly Ares' Cabin always blindly charged into the battle and hopefully be able to take down some enemies or opponents before they were killed.

Speaking of Cabin Five, they were the most angry demigods when the new about the downfall of Ares spread around the Camp and Naruto being the one who replaced him, at the Olympian God of War. None of them would believe that their father would do something like that and believe that Naruto, knowing the bad-blood relationship between the two sons of Zeus and Hera from their father, was the one who famed Ares with an treason action so that he would be able to become a God. Some, even going as far as forming a rebel force within Camp in hope of dethroning Naruto. Of course, Zeus managed to put down all doubts in the end for his son.

It was hard for Naruto in the first few months, but he managed to win their trust in the end by showing Ares' children that he was more than capable of being a leader, a God. Naruto knew that some of them was still not okay with him being the one who mercilessly beat their father into a bloody mess and prayed for Zeus to kill him, but compare to their attitude from nearly a year ago it was much much better.

"Hey hey, calm down Clarisse!" Naruto turned to the right and saw Clarisse, the head counselor of Cabin Five chasing after a pretty girl with black hair and deep purple eyes, Silena Beauregard who happened to be Clarisse's best friend.

"Don't run Silena, pick up that sword and fight back!" Clarisse cried out with a blood thirsty grin on her face, the spear in her hands spearing rapidly toward Silena, who was running around with her hands covering her head. Clarisse was currently one of the best fighters among the campers of Camp Half-Blood, one of the few Ares' cabin he placed enough trust to pair with the weaker campers, aka the demigods from Cabin Ten.

All of Clarisse's attack, while seemed to be violent, didn't aim to Silena's body but only her clothes. Clarisse and Silena were very close to each other, so the daughter of Ares would never try to hurt her best friend, who was still learning how to hold a sword properly.

"Hey hey hey, ease down girl" Naruto immediately stepped forward, saving Silena from getting her clothes torn more than it should "Clarisse, what did I tell you about chasing people around?" He asked, with Silena hiding behind him.

"Relax, Naruto" Clarisse said with a wide smirk "I will never hurt Silena...much, anyway" her spear cracked with electricity and the smirk on her face widened even more.

"But...But, I thought we're friend" Silena poke her head up from Naruto right shoulder and asked with a hurtful tone.

"Hehe, didn't he tell us to train seriously?"

"Okay, Clarisse, no more dangerous attacks like that, you know that Silena is still not as good as you yet" Naruto said, pushing the brown haired girl back and turned around to look at Aphrodite's daughter "Silena, you will train with me." Silena nodded her head nervously.

"What about me?" Naruto then looked around and spotted a certain blonde who was taking note of every training activity around the training field.

"Annabeth, come here" Naruto called out loudly for the daughter of Wisdom, earning her attention immediately

"Yes?" Annabeth walked up to them and looked at Naruto.

"I want you to train with Clarisse here" He then turned to Clarisse "Now you two don't try anything serious okay?" He said it while looking at thr brown haired girl, wanting her to understand the meaning behind his words. Not that he didn't believe in Annabeth, she had greatly improved over the past few months and more than capable of taking care of herself against a stronger fighter like Clarisse, but because this was a simple training session, Naruto didn't want these two to seriously hurt each other.

Their fighting style, after all, were polar opposite.

"Okay then" Annabeth put her notebook away and pulled out her knife, made purely from Celestial Bronze, one of the sacred materials of the godly world "Shall we?"

"Gladly" Clarisse smirked and the two of them quickly found an empty spot for themselves.

Naruto then turned around to face Silena, who was trying to cover the the torn areas on her shirt. There were a few scratches there and there, but nothing she couldn't cover with the help a consider amount of Ambrosia and Nectar.

Speaking of which, those two godly foods became his second most favorite foods in the world after he got the first treat from his parent.

Only next to ramen of course, nothing could beat the true food of God, not even the foods of God.

"Here, where this" Naruto removed his orange jacket and gave it to Silena, who took it with a smile.

"Thanks, Naruto" She smiled and put it on, zipping the jacket up and pulled her black hair out, letting it fell onto her shoulders "You sure you can train me?...I, I'm not as good as fighting as my mother you know."

"Sure, don't worry about it. Your mom said the same thing when I started our training and look at her now, she can handle her own against Artemis" Naruto said, grinning to his favorite Pegasi-trainer.

"But..."

"No but, Aphrodite is' your mom and a more girlish version of you, yet she still can do it" Naruto patted Silena on her shoulder "I'm sure you can do it too"

The black haired girl, looking at the smile Naruto was giving her, couldn't help but blush a little and nod her head. Aphrodite's children were the ones Naruto paid the most attention to, not because their mother was now his lover of course, but because he wanted to help them improve, in order to stand side by side with the other heroes when the time come.

Especially now that they had their own mother at a role-model in front of them.

"C'mon then" Naruto took a step back and raised his hands "Show me what you got"

Silena nodded her head and ran at Naruto with a hunting knife in her hands.

 _Line Break_

Caitlyn Sharpe stood in front of the mirror of her locker room, looking at herself while sighing tiredly. After all, she just finished the fifth songs of her concert night and there was still three more to go before she could rest

Not that she didn't enjoy it, but bringing out her best on the stage could become very tired sometime.

"Five minute Caitlyn" Caitlyn's manager, Catherine Lane, informed the blonde from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I understand, miss Cathy" Caitlyn replied loudly before sighing, she needed to change her clothes for the next son and better get to it right away.

And so, she quickly removed the short dress she was wearing, standing only in her lingerie before grabbing a pair of shirt and dark red mini skirt, along with black stocking.

Though, she didn't want to put them on just yet, because the girl couldn't help but turn around slightly and moved her long golden hair, which was straightened a few weeks ago out of the way to look at the black tattoo on the right side of the back of her neck.

Though, it was no normal tattoo, it was the mark of Naruto's Hiraishin.

Flying Thunder God, it was the name of this technique in English, the power to travel long distant in an instant. This, would not only help Naruto get to Caitlyn's side in less than a second without using godly teleportation, which was very dangerous for a mortal like her but also help him prevent another 'Ares' accident'.

Caitlyn couldn't help but smile as she ran her fingers on the mark.

Her life changed greatly after discovering Naruto's true origin, fully awared of the world of Greek Gods which only believed to be just a myth. Over the past few months, Naruto was extra busy with his position at an Olympian God, to the point he could rarely spend his times around his mortal lover, only be able to visit her on his day off.

But she didn't feel sad or unhappy. Gods were, after all, extra busy with the duty of taking care of their domains and yet, Naruto still managed to spend sometime with her and even sent her gifts to show his love to Caitlyn.

Like an entire garden with all the kind of flowers and plants she could think about on top of her apartment, taken care of by two nymphs.

Being the girlfriend of the god of nature had it benefits, though she believed that Aphrodite got a hand in this as well because roses got the most number among the flowers in the garden.

A smile then made it to her face when Caitlyn's eyes caught a flash of yellow behind her and not a second later the man she loved more than anything else in the world appeares out from it, with a charming smile on his face.

"Naruto!" Caitlyn squealed excitedly and turned around to bring Naruto into the tightest hug.

"Hey Cait." Naruto smiled as he hugged his girlfriend tightly against his body.

"I miss you so much" Caitlyn pulled back and smiled warmly at him "Waht are you doing here, Naruto?" She then quickly added "Not that I don't want you here but aren't you kind of really busy lately"

"Well...Can a god come to visit his favorite girl?" Naruto said playfully and gently stroked her cheek.

The blonde looked at her boyfriend for a moment before throwing herself onto him again, this time crashing her mouth onto his and they shared a passionate French kiss.

"Two more minutes Caitlyn!" Cathy called again, making the love birds to separate from each other.

"I'm nearly done!" The blonde replied, with disappointment in her voice.

"So, looks lime you're very busy eh?" Naruto asked, running his hand on the soft skin on her back.

"Not as much as you are," Caitlyn beamed at him "So, how is your date with Aphrodite?"

"Very excited" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at him "I mean, we get stuck in a mission for our village, a friend of mine and her sister got kidnap to the moon and I couldn't help but sign my name in the rescue team as well"

"Oh, is that so" Caitlyn smiled "I seriously hope that I didn't miss anything important."

"Nah, I don't think so" Naruto shrugged, leaning down to kiss Caitlyn again "You should get hurry, your fans are waiting"

"You sure? Can you...you know make some times with that godly power of yours?" Caitlyn asked with a sly smile, leaning upward a little to give Naruto a very nice view of her cleavage, her hand slowly moved down to his crotch "I'm pretty lonely lately, you know"

"Damn girl" Naruto smirked when he felt Caitlyn's hand tried to get inside his black pants "You spent too much times around Aphrodite or something?" He asked, and he doubted it wasn't the truth, considering that Aphrodite and Caitlyn spent a lot of times hanging out with each other.

"Can you do it or not?" Caitlyn asked, gripping his manhood tightly.

"Time is not my power, you see" that statement made Caitlyn groaned in disappointment and removed her hand from his pant "Plus, I got some works to do in a few minutes so...I don't think I will be able to have much time around you, at least, for today"

"Is that so" Caitlyn grabbed her clothes and smiled at him "At least, can you help me put them on"

Naruto chuckled and snapped his fingers, instantly making the clothes in Caitlyn's hands disappear and wore itself on her body.

"See you later, Naruto" Caitlyn smiled and walked to the door "Make sure to take care of yourself, will you?"

"I will, Cait" Naruto smiled "you two...if you need me, pray to me and I will be there at your side in an instant" with that, he disappeared.

Caitlyn smiled softly at that.

Her hand reached for the knot on the door and twisted it.

Then, before Caitlyn could make a single step, an unfamiliar feeling suddenly swell up within her and Caitlyn couldn't help but move her hand up to cover her mouth, feeling like throw up in any second.

"Hey Caitlyn, are you alright?" Cathy approached her and asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm...a minute please!" The girl immediately turned on her heel and ran inside, heading to the toilet of her locker room and.

After a few second of throwing up, Caitlyn reached her hand out for the water level and let the water washed away everything.

That was the second times in only two days.

But Caitlyn knew what was happening to her, even though she wasn't so sure at first.

She was in so much trouble.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

 **Yagami's note: The next chapter for the Prince of Olympus: Sea of Monster XD...I hope you all like it. This chapter shown the interaction between Naruto and Ares' children in the past few months, Naruto small moment with Silena and Caitlyn XD appeared in this chapter, matured up and be a little more naughty than before.**

 **A few more chapters before the Plot of The Sea of Monsters started. I would like to spend a few more chapter in order to develop some bond between Naruto and Athena, the main love interest of Naruto in this story as well as the other girls.**

 **Calypso will appear soon in a couple of chapter, because Naruto is now a god he will probably meet her soon.**

 **And did anyone notice what is happening with Caitlyn?**

 **That's all I want to say for this chapter**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Remember give me tons of reviews.**

 **May the flame being destroyed by Gudoudama! (because I doubt that flamers know how to use Senjutsu)**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Fairy's Guardian (for those who don't know about it yet, it is Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover). If you're still not read it yet, read and give me lot and lot of supports like the Prince of Olympus as well XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's not an updated, it's simply a combination of the previous chapters (chapter 3 and 3.5). I am currently writting new chapters for this story, so hopefully I will be able to finish it soon so this series can be continued.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic being Speechs.

 _'_ _ **Kurama'**_ Demonic bieng Thoughts.

 _ **The Prince of Olympus**_

 _ **Book 2: Sea of Monster**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"There is another camp for half-bloods?" Naruto asked in disbelief with his eyes wide in surprise. The Prince of Olympus was currently sitting inside Athena's library, with the goddess in question sitting in front of him and large book between them "Wait a second, I have been a god for ten months, how come I didn't know anything about this?" He asked with the wisdom goddess, who was assigned by their father to teach Naruto everything he should know about the godly world and how it was functioning. They were learning about some of the more important ancient rules, the ones you shouldn't break even if you are a god.

"First, because you're a young god Naruto, an Olympian or not," Athena stated calmly "not to mention you're very immature and simple mind, I concluded that it wasn't the time for you to know about them."

"You are trying to insult me or something?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Point is, you left Olympus for two years after finding out about our past, which wasn't very bright to begin with. You also got issue with the Gods, especially your father going around seizing as many demigods as possible." The beautiful black haired goddess said "For example, since you and Aphrodite is officially dating and you knew that she got more than fifteen demigod children at Camp, what would happen if you found out that she got another fifteen, maybe more Roman-demigod children at the camp called Camp Jupiter?"

"Point taken" Naruto slowly nodded his head. While he had come to accept Aphrodite's old nature, it was still kind of odd to see her children with Gods, even one with his father walking around Olympus as well as Silena and the other members of Cabin Ten around Camp whenever he came to visit the place.

He heard that Aphrodite had stopped dating with mortal men after developing feeling for him. Now that she was with her true love, Naruto doubted that she would even think about cheating on him, like many minor goddesses who weren't okay with the Love goddess being the one who was in the relationship with him, out of jealousy of course.

"So...their name is Camp Jupiter? For Roman demigods?" Athena nodded her head "How does it work anyway? I mean...we are Greek Gods right and they are Roman."

"Gods have another form, Roman form" Athena's appearance flicked in less than a second before returning to normal, making Naruto blinked. It was too fast for him to see but he swore that he saw Athena lost her the calculate looks in her eyes, as well as her clothes changed "When we turn into our Roman form, our personalities change as well, more or less become a whole difference beings. The Roman Gods are the more disciplined, militaristic and warloke version of the Greek Gods."

"For example, when Ares was Mars, he became much more mature. Mars despised war without reason and fighting with skill alone. He used strategy in battle and urged his children to do the same and even had sense of honor." Naruto nearly choked on his own spit when he heard that. When Athena told him that Greek God's personalities changed when they turned into their Roman form, he would never think that they could change that much.

"Now I actually feel bad for Mars" Naruto shook his head. He didn't like Ares, but he got the feeling that he would get along well with Mars.

"As you already know, Greek and Roman has always been at war with each other since the Ancient Age, which was also the reason why we had to separate our children into two Camp, one for Greek while the other for Roman. Camp Jupiter is located the east side of the Bay Area and isn't just the place for demigods, but gods' descendants as well."

"Unfortunately, Ares, or should I say Mars was their guardian and the one of most respectful gods to the Roman, only after Jupiter." Athena continued before finshing with a slight smirk "More or less, you screwed up when you become the reason for Ares' death, at the same time causing the diappearance of Mars"

"Well, damn...I guess the Roman wasn't very happy about this" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Wasn't very happy is a huge understatement" Athena sighed "Jupiter managed to calm them down a few months ago, but I'm sure that just like with the situation with Ares' children, some of them definitely not okay with this"

"So you think this is the time for me to meet them?" Naruto asked, making the wisdom goddess to nod her head "Well, I think I should prepare for the yelling and cursing, of course nothing personal but I would like to see just how disrespectful toward a young God of War like me" a frown then made it to Naruto's face when he put some thought about the situation with Roman's camp "But wait, I'm a Greek Gods and they're Roman, we both know that they are not the friendliest type when it comes to Greek so how the hell would I be able to earn their respect"

"That is something I would like you to figure it out yourself" Athena then leaned forward, saying with a smile "It hard to admit this, but you always managed to surprise me with your ways around situations, even the toughest one like with demigods of Cabin Five. I would like to see how you will handle Camp Jupiter and solve this puzzle" Naruto wasn't the cleverest, but from what she heard from Artemis, as long as she could simplize the complicate, he would be able to understand.

His mind was simple, yet this made him more than a genius.

This young god in front of her was unpredictable, the first person she couldn't figure it out his next moves. Like he was able to train Aphrodite to the point she could nearly fight on par with Artemis, who was one of the best fighters among the Olympians and also improved greatly after her training with Naruto.

That, alone showed just how great Naruto could inspirite other as well as his leadership, something very important to a God of War that Ares didn't have.

"I will take it as a compliment then" Naruto grinned sheepishly ehile scratching the back of his head "but wouldn't it be easier for me if I change to my Roman form?" It was hard to imagine himself being a completely different person, even after meeting his own darkness and evil twin with black haired who was the big boss at another world.

"Like I said, you're still a young god, Naruto" Athena shook her head "You're insanely powerful, especially after receiving a massive boost in power when you became a god but your godly powers are still not fully mature yet. In a few years you will have prowess in battle just like Ares and Mars, you will be able to manipulating war, directly invoke war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent itself."

Naruto couldn't help but nod his head.

He was the god of war and heroes, yet all he could do after ten months of godhood was blowing some fighting spirit into Heroes and from what he heard about Ares, what the Prince of Olympus could do was only a small fragment of the original god of war's powers. The only domains he didn't have any problem was Nature, as he was a Sennin in the first place.

"The same goes with your Roman Counterpart. In a few years, decades at most, I think you might be able to gain one" Athena smiled to him "but for now, Roman need their god of war, their guardian"

The road to become the best god ever was tough, but Naruto would never be Naruto if he easily give up like that.

But Naruto couldn't help but think about the negative emotions coming from Athena when she was talking about the Roman.

 _Line Break_

"Let go of me, slut!" Artemis cried out as her head was being squeezed tightly in a deadly headlock from her 'unwanted' female training partner's thighs, which she was using enough force to shatter a rock to pieces. The veins around her temples became much more noticeable as she glared hatefully down the goddess who was trying to make her pass out.

The goddess of love, who was trying to get her first win, couldn't help but taunt the immortal huntress with a smirk on her face "Eat my pussy, pup!" If anyone ever thought about it, a few years back this could be one of the hardest o believe scenes, Aphrodite fighting against Artemis and actually forcing the proud goddess to the defensive ground. Artemis and Aphrodite started their spar eight months ago, after Naruto decided that his immortal girlfriend was ready to face off against the biggest challenge of her life.

It didn't turn out well for the Love goddess, at first, because she was pumped around like a ragdoll. She lost every single match against Artemis, but managed to settle the fifth fight into a tie when she decided to use the Rasengan. Unfortunately after that there was no winning chance left for Aphrodite because from that point Artemis was always on guard whenever they fought.

Speaking of the Goddess of the moon, Artemis brought her hands back, which then balled into fists and shot forward, punching Aphrodite on her ribs as hard as she could, rapidly repeat the process. The blonde goddess gritted her teeth in pain, but still managed to keep her thighs around Artemis' head. Even though Artemis would never admit it out loud, she couldn't help but realize that her sworn rival was abnormal getting better and better each fight, the more they fought the harder for her to predict her next moves.

Technically, Artemis was better than Aphrodite in term of skill and experience in battle, but Aphrodite always got the element of surprise with her as well as an abnormal amount of physical strength as well as stamina, endurance and not to mention she could come up with some crazy tactics, almost like her teacher.

But still, it didn't change that this goddess was the cause of many tragic accidents involved some of the maidens within her Hunt.

"For my father's sake Aphrodite can you at least stop using those kinds of taunt?" Naruto shouted loudly, standing at the sideline watching the fight and ready to interfere if the two got into beating the hell out each other too much.

His eyes then widened when he saw Artemis' knuckle started to have Ichor on them and Aphrodite's left side was bleeding rather badly.

"Okay that's it, you two have enough for today" Naruto quickly rushed to the two goddesses and tried to separate them.

"Tell your slut of a girlfriend to let go of me!" Artemis cried hatefully, her vision was getting blurry due to the lack of oxygen.

Both goddesses were too stubborn to give up, Naruto did make a good choice pairing them togethet.

"Not before she surrendered!" Aphrodite cried out, she was in a lot of pain and believed that some of her ribs were broken or out of place, but then again she wanted to win against Artemis at least one in her life.

"Aphrodite, let go!" Naruto said sternly before grabbing Artemis' wrist, stopping her "Artemis, stop beating her" but her other hand quickly shot down and now Artemis was hitting Aphrodite's right rib. "Now you two listen to me!" He gritted his teeth in frustration and then...

Naruto suddenly felt a surge of energy running through his skin and spread out around his hands. Before Naruto could realize what was happening, blue electricities suddenly appeared around his hand before exploding, shocking both Artemis and Aphrodite to the core and successfully separated them, sending both goddess away several feets from each other.

"Gah!"

"Kya!"

"What the..." The prince of Olympus mutteted in shock and looked at his hands, which were still cracking with blue electricities.

"What the hell was that?" Artemis immediately shot to her feet and glared at Naruto.

"Naruto?" Aphrodite asked, slowly getting up and walk to her boyfriend while holding the bleeding spot.

"Woah woah, don't come any closer Aphrodite." Naruto held out both of his hands to stop her when the blonde goddess was a few feet away from him, afraid that he would shock Aphrodite again "What the hell is this?" He asked, looking at his hand.

"It...almost like..."

"...Father's power" Artemis finished her rival's sentence with a nod.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, Zeus' main power focus around his weapon, the Master Bolt" Artemis explained, pointing at Naruto's hands "But he can summon much smaller and less powerful bolts of lightning with his hands, I think you just found out that you got the same power, Uzumaki"

"Then how do I stop this?" He asked before touching his hand, making together blue electricities appear between them, like two electrodes.

"Concerntrade." both Artemis and Naruto turned their head to look at Aphrodite "Don't look at me like that, that is how I want to use my godly powers. Naruto is probably the immortal first child of Zeus inherited this power from him."

"Okay then" Naruto closed his eyes and concentrate, trying to make the energy moving inside his hands disappeared. A few seconds later, when he could no longer hear the cracking sounds, Naruto opened his eyes and saw the electricities disappeared "Nice!" He couldn't help but grin.

He couldn't wait to tell Sasuke about this.

"Next time you want to set me with a fighting partner, don't choose someone whose head is nothing but air." Aphrodite pouted at that "Or you should just fight me yourself, coward" with that, Artemis disappeared with a huff.

"How cold!" Aprodite commented.

"Don't worry, she will return again next time" Naruto nodded his head before turning to Aphrodite "Now sit down lady and let me see that" he pointed to the bleeding spot on Aphrodite's rib.

The love goddess immediately obeyed his command and sat down in front of him, removing her shirt and let her boyfriend check the injure.

"Ah" she groaned out when his fingers touched the bleeding spot

"Nothing serious, a few broken bones and a massive bruise." Naruto said, summoning a bottle of Nectar into his hand before pouring it onto the bruise, making the cut close up and disappeared instantly before using a cloth to wipe away the golden blood on her torso "There you go, this will be okay for now, you should go to Apollo to get a proper treatment."

"So he could get his hand on me?" Aphrodite asked while munching on a square piece of Ambrosia to heal her internal injure "No thank you" she said.

"I will go with you alright?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. Aphrodite got a lot of improvements in her personality to the point no one would believe that this same woman was the goddess of Lust, who would sleep with any male she found attractive.

When she said she would stay completelt loyal to her true love, she really meant it.

"Aw, thank you my love" Aprhodite smiled fondly and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Alright alright, calm down Aphrodite" Naruto laughed softly and gently pushed the love goddess away before her almost-naked upper body could do something imtimate to his hormones "By the way, I am wondering if you can go to Camp Jupiter with me?"

The love goddess widened her eyes in surprise.

"You know about that Camp and the Roman children already?"

"Yeah, Athena told me during one of her lecture" Naruto nodded his head "I'm going to go to that Camp today to greet the Roman demigods."

"Did you know that they are angrier than Ares' children?"

"I know" Naruto let out a longing sigh "Mars was, after all their guardian before he faded along with Ares. But like with his Greek children, I need to win their trust. I promised myself to become the best god ever, so I think that I should also become the best at Roman too, considering that I might have to replace Mars' place as their guardian too. It is bad enough that I'm Greek God in the first place"

"You still aren't able to change to Roman form, aren't you?" Aphrodite asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, make things tougher for me" Naruto nodded his head.

"You know, Greek or Roman, as long as you're a god they have to show some respect to you" Aphrodite shrugged.

"I want to ask Athena to come with me, but after I saw the way she talked about the Roman, I did some research about it and realized that she might not be the best one to help me with this"

"True, the Roman stole her statue and considered her a minor goddess" Aphrodite nodded her head "So you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, you're also one of their more favorite goddess so.. Yeah, you want to?"

"Of course, anything for my true love" Aphrodite nodded, smiling brightly at him "But I need to warn you though, I will have to turn into Venus and she is very feisty and don't love you" she said seriously, making Naruto widened his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Nah, I'm only kidding" Aphrodite giggled making Naruto pouted "Love is universal, so Aphrodite or Venus is not important, I'm the same in both forms"

"Thank Zeus for that, I nearly thought you will turn out to be a roman version of Artemis" Aphrodite flicked his forehead at that "Sometime I still couldn't believe that Ares could become respectable, reasonable and has a sense of honor."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: That's it for chapter 3, a small moment between Naruto and Athena. Like with Aphrodite and Caitlyn, it will take time for me to develop the relationship between our hero and the wisdom goddess, we wouldn't want Athena to only give Naruto a brain child? Would we XD.**_

 _ **Next chapter, Naruto goes meet the roman for the first time, let's see how he will handle the situation.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm thinking about writing a Reading version for The Prince of Olympus, considering that it is now finished XD. What do you think? Should I do a reading version of the Prince?**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary:**_ _ **Sequel to the Prince of Olympus. Naruto now an Olympian Gods is slowly enjoying the forever life of a god with his beautiful lovers, taking care of his domains and working to become the best god like he promised himself. In this new adventure Naruto will continue what he does best and at the same time tries to adapt to the growing feeling of a certain wisdom goddess. [NarutoxHarem]**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" ** _Rasengan_** " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic being speech.

 _'_ ** _Kurama'_** Demonic being thought.

 _ **The Prince of Olympus**_

 _ **Book 2: Sea of Monster**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Camp Jupiter**_

"Yo! Fishcake, my man!"

Hearing that, Naruto immediately snapped his head around and saw someone he would not expect in a million years to be at the camp for Greek demigod children to come running at him with a huge smile on his face while waving his hand above his head.

"Daniel?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock when Daniel Young, his classmate and also his self-proclaimed best friend back at Harvard University, made a stop in front of him and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "You're a demigod?" He asked, shocked. While he didn't look that much different, Daniel surely had grown a few inches since the last time Naruto saw him.

"I am. Didn't see that coming did ya?" The black haired boy grinned before shouting right into his face "I heard from the others you're a freaking god, fishcake? What the fuck!?"

"Keep your damn voice down before the whole camp hears you, asshole." Naruto growled as he grabbed Daniel with his arms wrapping around the boy's neck, waving his hand to the group of Aphrodite's children who were looking at them weirdly before continuing saying to his friend "Yes, I am a god, so it's going to be lord Naruto to you from now on. How did you get to this camp anyway?"

"Like hell, I am calling you that. Also, my father gave me the address, so I came here thinking it's a summer camp." Daniel laughed as he managed to slip out of Naruto's gasp and stood up "I mean, seriously, my best friend is a Greek god. Yesterday was one of the best days in my life, because I found this camp, and learnt from the others who you truly are, you know?" He said, before nodding his head while tapping his hands on Naruto's biceps "It explained everything, you know, your look, these muscles… Damn, you're really the son of the prince of Olympus, aren't you?"

"It's… complicated than you think but… we will talk about that later. Who is your godly parent?"

"I don't know but since my old man is trying to stop global warming, I think my mother is a goddess," Daniel stated thoughtfully before sighing longingly. Naruto could only reach out and pat the young man on his shoulder. He knew how hard it was for demigods, especially those who were not yet claimed by their godly parents. He also felt bad that he had never asked Daniel about his family before.

Still, there was something he had not yet to understand. Daniel didn't show any sign of being a demigod in the past. While Daniel was an amazing athlete, he didn't have ADHD or dyslexia, two common traits shared by most demigods. Daniel was also very smart, being a student at Harvard University proved that, but he couldn't be a son of Athena with his brown eyes and black hair, because the children of the goddess of wisdom all had stormy cloud eyes and blonde hair, something Aphrodite considered very funny and he couldn't help but agree as well.

"Anyway, bro, this is my first day at Camp Half-Blood, can you show me around camp?" Daniel suddenly spoke up with his usual mood already returning.

"Sorry dude, you're going to have to ask someone else to do that, I have works to do today, godly duties," Naruto said while shaking his head. Daniel opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, Aphrodite appeared next to Naruto in a flash of pink light, leaving Daniel completely lost for words. He stood there, with his eyes widening as wide as dinner plates, failing horribly to pick his jaw from the ground and stop drooling at the sight of who could be the perfection of the most beautiful and attractive woman he had ever seen in his life standing right in front of him. Naruto couldn't really blame Daniel, though.

"Good morning, handsome. Did I make you wait?" Aphrodite greeted her lover cheerfully before looking at Daniel after receiving a headshake from Naruto "And who is this?"

"Aphrodite, this is Daniel, Daniel, this is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty." He then clicked his fingers in front of the young man's face, snapping him back to existence while Aphrodite was giggling softly into her hand "Look, dude, it's rude to stare like that, you know?"

"S-sorry, my lady." Daniel said as he wiped his drool with the collar of his shirt, causing Aphrodite to wince in disgust "D-damn, you're so beautiful."

"As I have been told so many times, but thanks." Aphrodite smiled sweetly, causing Daniel to smile and sigh longingly in satisfaction before she decided to ask out of curiosity "Who is your godly parent?"

"He's not yours?"

Aphrodite shook her head. "I claim every boy and girl of mine the moment they step through the gate of the camp, unlike some gods and goddesses up there." Naruto nodded his head in understanding, smiling at his lover, who cared for her children far more than the other gods. "Still, this boy is a bit strange. He doesn't have the scent of a demigod… yet he is a demigod." She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, I am wondering about that too, it's hard to tell who his parent is." Naruto said before turning to his friend, who had been staring at his girlfriend the entire time "I need to go now. I will catch up with you later. Try to catch up with everyone around here, alright?"

"Yeah, I will see you around." Daniel nodded his head dumbly before bowing his head low to Aphrodite "It's an honour to see you, milady."

"Aren't you such a sweet little boy, your life here is going to get very colourful, my dear." Aphrodite smiled as Daniel ran away before he could do anything more stupid, realizing it was impossible to control himself in front of the goddess of love.

"You're not seriously planning to bless him, aren't you?" Naruto asked, knowing how dangerous her blessing was.

"Why not? A friend of yours is also a friend of mine." Aphrodite giggled before grabbing his hand "Anyway, we should get going. It's time for you to meet them." Naruto nodded his head and grabbed Aphrodite's hand, allowing his lover to teleport both of them to the camp for Roman demigods.

Camp Jupiter.

Line Break

In a flash, Naruto and Aphrodite arrived in Sonoma Valley, appearing in front of a giant building of some kind.

"Aphrodite?" Naruto asked as he looked at his lover as she took another form, appearing as a woman whose beauty was truly breathtaking: with curly, shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, eyes that sparkled playfully, going from green to blue to amber and attractive figure tucked into jeans and a snowy-white top.

"In this form, call me Venus," Venus replied him a sweet smile, making Naruto smile as well. "I told you, Naruto, love is universal so I stay exactly the same."

"I see." The blond grinned and nodded his head "So, what are we doing here anyway? Can we teleport straight to the camp?"

"Yes, but since it's the first time you're here, I want you to meet someone first." The goddess smiled, before looking at the house in front of her "Lupa, I am here." Then, Naruto heard light footsteps coming from inside the house, and soon, the Roman wolf goddess standing at seven feet tall emerged from the shadow. Naruto had to admit, she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen in his life, with beautiful chocolate red fur and eyes as silver as mist.

He had read about Lupa. She was the one who trained roman demigods in the ways of Rome. A militaristic goddess, Lupa only respected the strong, as any demigod who she judged to be weak was devoured by her and her wolves, while the others would be given the directions so they might find their own way to Camp Jupiter.

"Greeting, Lady Venus, Lord Naruto." Lupa greeted them with a soft and feminine voice, lowering her head a little as she stopped in front of them "Welcome to Rome."

"Hey there." Naruto smiled while Venus was waving her hand at the wolf goddess "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I don't see anyone here, have you devoured them all already?" Venus asked casually while looking around, making Lupa breath out strongly with her nose before answering.

"Fortunately, there's no new demigod or legacy today. It wouldn't be a good first impression, would it?" She asked, looking directly at Naruto.

"Um, it's alright." Naruto chuckled while scratching his cheek with his right index finger "Anyway, can you show us the way to Camp Jupiter? I have been dying to meet them, you know." Lupa looked at Naruto as if he had grown a second head, but decided to let it pass for the time being and turn her to look at Venus.

"Anyway, it's good to meet you two. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask me." She said before turning around and making her way back into the wolf house "Now I will take my leave if you excuse me." With that, she disappeared into the wolf house, leaving without saying any other words.

"She's a bit cold, so don't mind her." Venus said while smiling and waving her hand around. "C'mon, let me show you the way every demigod and legacy have to pass to get to Camp Jupiter. This way."

Nodding his head, Naruto followed Venus and because they decided to travel on foot, it took the two quite some time to arrive at Camp Jupiter. His first impression about the camp was a military encampment of some sort. It was about a quarter mile square, with earthen ramparts on all four sides, the tops lined with sharpened spikes. Outside the walls ran a dry moat, also studded with spikes. Wooden watchtowers rose at each corner, manned by sentries with oversized, mounted with crossbows. Purple banners hung from the towers, with a wide gateway opened on the far side of camp, leading toward the city. A narrower gate stood closed on the riverbank side. Inside, the fortress bustled with activity: dozens of kids going to and from barracks, carrying weapons, polishing armour. Naruto could hear the clank of hammers at forges and smelled meats cooking over fires.

"Damn, can you really call this a camp?" Naruto asked as the two of them approached the Camp "This is a war bunker. Seriously, are they preparing for World War III?"

"Mars is different from Ares, but they mostly share the same ideas." Venus explained as she raised her hand, immediately the sentries lowered their weapons and bowed their heads respectfully to the goddess of love "Not a place for me, I must admit." Naruto nodded his head in understanding before coming to a stop behind Aphrodite when a group of demigods no older than he had been, also fully armed, stepped forward and gathered into lines in front of them.

A demigod, obviously their leader, stepped forward in front of Venus and Naruto as he and the rest, including the ones standing around the camp, then fell to their knees. "Romans!" Venus said loudly "I present to you the prince of Olympus, Naruto Uzumaki; the God of war, heroes, loyalty and nature!" Immediately, the two leaders dropped to their knees and lowered their heads, giving Naruto the respect he hadn't even gotten used to. The two then raised their heads and looked straight at him with strong, battle-hardened eyes, as if they were expecting him to give them the order to start an all-out war against the rest of the world.

"Um, please stand up," Naruto said, and the girl tilted her head slightly to the side while the boy remained indifferent. Naruto could see the disappointment in her eyes, as well as in many others. "Hey, am I supposed to scream at them or something?" the new god asked his lover, who shrugged her shoulders "Stand up, Romans!" Naruto ordered with a much firmer tone, and immediately the demigods rose to their feet "Return to whatever you are doing unless you have something to tell me." They immediately parted away and went back to their previous activities. However, regardless of whatever they were doing, it was quite clear to Naruto that every single one of them was looking at him.

"Naruto, this is Jason Grace, praetor, or leader of Camp Jupiter."

Handsome and attractive were the right words to basically describe Jason Grace. He had sky blue eyes, close-cropped blond hair and a small scar on the corner of his lip. He was also very tall, with an athletic build and having well-muscled and tanned arms and legs. It didn't take it long for Naruto to realize Jason was a son of Jupiter, the Roman counterpart of his father, Zeus.

"It's an honour to finally meet you, Lord Naruto," Jason said and Naruto extended his hand forward, making the young man to look at it unsurely for a moment before taking it and shaking hand with the young god.

"The pleasure is all mine, praetor." He said, before letting go of Jason's hand "It's a nice camp you have here, brother, how is the training?" Naruto asked one of the questions he had prepared with Caitlyn the day before, but it was how he called Jason that made the man widen his eyes in surprise.

Nonetheless, he answered with a nod of his head "It's hard for me to say, lord Naruto. While the campers are training much harder than usual, their morale has decreased significantly ever since words about Mars' demise reached them." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. His father, mother, Athena and even Artemis, Aphrodite had warned him about that beforehand. The Romans didn't accept the news as well as their counterparts, and it would take him a lot of time and effort to gain their trust and loyalty, even respect.

It's fine, actually, because Naruto had worked for something much harder and much more precious than them his entire childhood.

"I see." Naruto nodded his head with a smile "Why don't you show me around camp, Jason? I would love to see what you and everyone have here."

"Sir, it will be my honor." Jason nodded his head firmly and extended his hand fowrard "Please, follow me this way."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Hey ya everyone! Sorry for suddenly ending this chapter like that. It has been such a long time, and yet I gave you such a short chapter.**

 **Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. I suddenly have this inspiration to write this story earlier today, and spent four hours straight working on this chapter, which I just wanted to get over with and finish as soon as possible. Let me tell you, one of the main reasons it took me so long to update, is because of this chapter, because I can't find any perfect scenario for Naruto to meet the campers of Camp Jupiter. You can say that I had some major writer block with this chapter, which prevent me from writing and continuing this story, leaving it in a state of hiatus in such a long time**

 **So while I'm still at it, please allow me to give you this silly chapter. I just want to get this chapter done so, if possible, I can continue with this story like many, many have always wanted me to. This chapter is truly a pain to write, so please don't flame me for the strangeness of this chapter, how characters acted, and how it processed. I can only promise you that the rest of the story won't be affected by this chapter, since Camp Jupiter and their campers aren't going to take any important part in the first books any time soon.**

 **Anyway, nonetheless I have high hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I would like to point out that it was one of the main reasons I put this story on hiatus. I will surely come back to write a much decent chapter in the future but now this is the best that I can give you, as well as the best for me so I can continue this book from here. I seriously don't want to keep one of my best works from sleeping forever, and so do you, right?**

 **Please READ and REVIEW. Those who has already reviewed this chapter, you can review as guest reviews, because as guest you can review a chapter how many times you want to. I would really appreciate it if you can still show me your supports in that way.**

 **I will see you soon in the next updates.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: You guys remember Daniel Young from the first book? He's one of the characters I created specifically for it, and has become the favorite of many alongside Caitlyn. I have decided to make him a demigod, so I will have to return to the first story to fix some small details about him.**

 **Which, lead us to a question… can you guess who his godly parent is?**

 **Also, to answer those who had been flaming me: Caitlyn isn't pregnant! There is something happening to her which will directly link to this story, so wait for it.**


End file.
